ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Purged (Ben 50: The Final Countdown episode)
Purged is the first episode of Ben 50: Final countdown it is set when Ben is 13 and has Kevin11 as the main villian. Plot (The episode opens with a new's broadcast describing how Ben Tennyson now know as "Ben 50" rather than Ben 10 saved a cat from a buring building as Stinkfly only for the TV to suddenly shut off as we see Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson sitting in the Rust Bucket) Ben: Boorring Gwen (Snarking): Wow you even bore your self Ben (Annoyed): No, it's just there not showing me do anything cool like beat up Vilgax or Stop Animo. Gwen: That's because we haven't fought any big villians since last year. Ben: We? You mean me Ben 50 master of the omnitrix. Gwen: Really because last time I checked Lucky Girl was also a super hero. Ben: True but the Omnitrix is well better than your lame magic. Gwen(Defensive sounding): Please Dweebo! You only have 50 aliens and I have 3000 spells. Ben: Yeah but in the future I'll have like 10'000! Gwen: The future isn't now dingus. Max (calmly): Ben, Gwen break it up, we'll be in the Rust Bucket all summer so I don't want anyone being mean. Ben sighs and puffs out his chest. Max: Cmon Ben we had a blast on our last road trip. It was where you found the Omnitrix. Gwen: he doesn't want to go because Kai just moved to Bellwood. Ben (Yelling):Shut Up! I'm so over her. (Max starts grinning) Max: Then I guess you won't care that she's coming along with us. Ben: She is. (Ben transforms into XLR8 and cleans the entire rust bucket from head to toe in seconds then turns into Wildvine and makes some daisys grow from the spare plant pot's scattered around the RV) Ben (As Wildvine): Thank you master control. (Ben turns back to his human form as Kai walks in) Kai: Um hello. (Ben nearly faints) Ben (Nervous sounding): Hello Kai. Gwen (Sarcasticaly): Hello dearest..... (Before Gwen could finish her sentence a crashing noise is heard from outside) Gwen (Nervously):...Kai. (Max, Ben, Gwen and Kai all run out side to see a meteor has landed) (Initally the meteor is static but after a few seconds a door opens up revaling the meteor to be a space ship and pilot to be Kevin 11 now with a blueish tint to his skin) Ben, Gwen and Max (Gasping): Kevin. (Kevin walks out of the pod with a very angry look on his face, Ben seeing this steps in front of Gwen, Max and Kai before popping up the Omnitrix's faceplate) Kai: Who are you? Kevin: Ah Ben's got a new friend I see. Max: Ben you hold him off while I get some plumber tech. Ben: Back off Kevin. (Ben presses down on the face plate and turns into FourArms) (Kevin charges at Ben and prepars to hit him with his Diamond arm only for Ben to grab his arm and punch Kevin in the face) Kevin: Nice try. (Kevin promtely kicks Fourarms in his private area stunning the boy for several seconds while Kevin punches Ben 3 more times before lifting Ben over his head with his upper to arms) Gwen: BEN! (Gwen begins stateing an incarnation only for Kevin to throw Fourarms Ben at her only for Ben to regain concisos midthrow and change into Jetray so as to float in mid air and avoid hitting her) Kevin:I see Tennyson has gotten even freaker now. (Ben still in the form of Jetray fly's back at Kevin only for Kevin to shoot a fireball at him forcing Ben to become HeatBlast and Absorb the fire making him grow slightely) Ben (As HeatBlast): Ice try. Gwen: That makes no sense. Ben(HeatBlast):Yeah it does cause I used fire to fight fire so it wasn't hot. Gwen (Annoyed):That still makes no sense. (A look of annoyance flares up in Kevin's eyes as he uses his Super Speed to charge at the duo forcing Gwen to quickly chant an incarnation which set up a force field around her and Ben, meaning Kevin colide's with the Shield) Ben (As HeatBlast): Think you could win that easily Kevin. Kevin: Well you know what they say Gwen:What say's that? Kevin (Quoting): "If the Heroe's bullet proof then his girl ain't" Ben (As HeatBlast): Who say's that? Gwen:Ben he's going after Kai. (Kevin then runs at Kai with his diamond arm) (Ben changes back into Jetray and fly's after Kevin before firing a neroshock blast at Kevin) (Kevin see's the Nuro Shock blast and leaps out off the way before activating his wing's and hovering in midair) (Ben transforms into Canonbolt and enters ball mode using the momentum he gained as Jetray to propell him self at Kevin) Kevin: Just the right place for my next trick. (Kevin suddenly shoots a beam of ice from his hands which freezes Ben maing him fall to the ground) Kevin(smirking): Absorbed some Necrofriggin DNA in the Null Void. (Kevin then looks down at Kai) Kevin: And now for some sustinance. (Kevin flys down at Kai while changing his Petrosapien arm into a blade) (Kai screams) (Ben hears Kai's scream, causing his eyes to widen as he manages use the last moments of conciousness he would have had in the ice to become Heatblast and use his flames to melt though the ice while Gwen chants a spell to increase the heat of his fire) (After a few more seconds Ben melts though the fire only to see Kevin was mere seconds away from hitting Kai). Ben (As Heatblast, Yelling): KAI!!! Commercial break (Kevin is a mere second away from hitting Kai when suddenly Kai's eyes glow green and she emits a powerful electric shock that knocks Kevin to the ground and stuns him for a minute) (Gwen gasp's, Kai looks down at her self shocked and a smile forms on Heatblast Ben's face) Gwen: Electric shocks? Ben (As Heatblast): Awesome how did you do that. Kai: I don't know. (Kai walk's over too where Gwen is standing) (A moment later Kevin begins to wake up) (Ben, Gwen and Kai see this) Gwen: Oh O. (Ben transforms into Fasttrack) Ben (as Fasttrack): Let me handle this ladies. (Fasttrack Ben speeds directly towards Kevin who was just getting to his feet) Ben (As Fasttrack, smiling): This ones in the bag. (Kevin see's Ben running towards him and begins charging himself with the electricity he got from Kai and then when Fasttrack Ben was only 5 feet away from him, spawned a clone of himself justy in front of Ben who then grabbed the boy and charged him with electricity) (Ben screamed in pain while reverting to human form and silently vowing never to use Fasttrack again) Gwen (Yelling): BEN! Gwen(Chanting):Impulsae fulmina (Gwen's spell causes a streak of lightning to hit the Kevin clone, Destroying it thereby leaving a semiconcious Ben on the ground) Gwen: Bye bye Kevin. (Gwen looks again to see while the clone is gone the real Kevin is still there) Gwen (Shocked): Your alive?, how is that posssible? I hit your duplicate with a millon watt's of lightning. Kevin: Your thinking of Ditto's powers, welll I'm using Sorsasion cloning. Kai: So his powers of duplication must work on the principle of nevous separation as oppose to precise symbiose's between forms. Kevin: Sure. (Kevin advance's towards Gwen) Ben(Wispering): no. (Ben tries to move too help Gwen but can barley muster the energy to move) Kai:Help. (Kevin is begining to charge up a ball of fire when suddenly a loud noise reaches the ear's of Ben, Gwen, Kai and Kevin) Kevin: Huh. (Kevin looks round to see Grandpa Max in full Plumber gear holding a large gun in both hands) (Ben, Gwen and Kai look at weapon and breath a sigh of relife before after a few more seconds the gun fires a large green beam of energy at Kevin) (The beam immurses Kevin in energy for almost a minute before the flash ends and we see that Kevin has reverted to his pre mutant form which is rather pale and thin but at the same time muscular) (Kevin looks at himself with confusion as Max helps Ben up from the floor) Max:The DNA resquenser, able to purge all genetic abnormallities from any organic life form. Kevin: I'm human again. Ben: Yeah try beating us now "Kevin One". (Ben and Kai laugh while Max and Gwen grin) Kevin: Please I may not look like a freak .... (Kevin then pick's up a rock and absorbs it to cover his arm's and hand's in stone) Kevin:But trust me, I'm still one. Gwen (Chanting):Ut chip Stone. (Gwen's spell cause's Kevin's stone covering to instantely chip away to nothingness) (Ben now fully recovered turns into XLR8 and continualy punches Kevin until fall's into unconciousness) Kai: That was easy. Ben: Speak for your self, I was frozen and got beat up twice while you just got lightning powers out of nowhere. Max: Lightning powers?. Gwen: Yeah when Kevin attacked Kai she shot out a blast of electricity and stunned him. Max: Well we'll check on that in a minute but first we have to deal with.... (Max turns round only to see that Kevin has vanished) Max:.....Kevin. (The scene changes to the inside of the Rust Bucket where Ben,Gwen, Max and Kai are sitting down with Ben explaining Kevin's origin to Kai) Ben: So it looked like Kevin was going to join us but instead he grabbed me and would have killed me but the Omnitrix shot out a blast of energy that knocked Kevin out and turned him back to narmal so we could escape. Kai: If it turned Kevin back to his normal form then why was he like that when we fought him? Ben: Well. (We cut away from the Rust Bucket as Ben contiues the story) (The scene changes to a spaceship where Kevin is teleported into the main room of while a shadowy figure watches) (Kevin wakes up) ?: You have lost against the Tennysons. Kevin (Sounding slightelty panicted): I know but I nearly knocked Ben out twice. ?: True but you must remember that Gwendolyn also posses great mastery over Mana and Kai Green appears to have electrokinetic powers. Kevin: I know but Ben's grandad stole all my good power's and his cousin Gwen destroyed my stone gloves. ?: True plus your form seems very sensitive to electricity based attack's which means you will be given Transylvian DNA for your new samples. Kevin: So your giving me back my good powers. ?: Yes but first you will take training in both your absorbsion abilities and unarmed combat. Kevin: Traning?Why? ?:Because we now know the Tennyson's have access to resquencisers and they will most likely be using it again in future confrontations so your absorbsion abilities will be needed and since Gwendoylyn's mana can destroy stone you will need to be able to fight powerless. Kevin:Fine but I want Chimera Sun Genises DNA in my new samples. ?: I accept that. Major Events Ben, Gwen and Max go on there second road trip together. Kai Green joins the main team and is revealed to have electrokinetic powers. Ben is revealed to have unlocked master control. Kevin11 reappeares and is reveled to have gained Necrofiggen and Sorsaion powers from a unknown villian he is working for. Kevin loses his mutant form. Category:Episodes